The Eye of the World/Chapter 13
Summary : Before anyone sleeps, Moiraine once again heals each person of their fatigue. Lan gets everyone moving early the next day. Lan, scouting ahead and behind the party, finds no evidence of pursuit, but Rand, Mat and Perrin continue to keep their weapons at the ready for some time anyway. The group always stops for the night while there is still a little daylight left, and Lan begins giving the boys lessons on how to better use the weapons they are carrying. One morning, Egwene begins unbraiding her hair; Rand questions why she would do that after waiting all her life for the chance to braid it. She says that Aes Sedai don't braid their hair unless they want to. When Rand points out that she is not an Aes Sedai and the Emond's Field Women's Circle would disapprove, the conversation quickly descends into a shouting match. Eventually, Lan interrupts to ask if they are trying to wake everyone for miles around. A couple of nights later, Mat says he's of the opinion that their pursuers have been lost for good. He thinks they should start thinking of seeing some of the places from Master al'Vere's map, such as Caemlyn and Illian. When Perrin wants to know why he'd want to see Illian, Mat starts to say that one good reason is because the city isn't full of Aes Sedai, but is interrupted by Moiraine's appearance. Moiraine berates them for forgetting the events of Winternight so quickly. She goes on to remind them that the Dark One is after one of them—if not all three—and that she intends to stop that from happening, even if that means destroying the trio herself. Egwene continues to have nightly sessions with Moiraine learning about the One Power and channeling. One evening, Rand surreptitiously follows the pair and listens in on their conversation. Egwene is seeking reassurance that it was evil men who caused the Breaking of the World; the Aes Sedai confirms that it was men who caused it but that they were not evil, just insane. She goes on to point out that Aes Sedai have flaws just like everyone else. When Egwene asks why the Trollocs came to Emond's Field, Moiraine turns her head to look directly at Rand's hiding place in the darkness and he beats a hasty retreat to the rest of the group, hoping he wasn't seen. Late on the sixth day of their journey, the group finally reaches the town of Baerlon. Moiraine instructs everyone that they are trying to attract as little attention as possible. Here, Moiraine and Lan are known by the aliases of Alys and Andra. When the party requests entrance at one of the closed gates in the town wall, the gatekeeper begins to turn them away to another gate until he sees and recognizes Mistress Alys. Once the party has passed through the gate, Avin the gatekeeper fills them in on recent happenings in Baerlon and beyond. The Children of the Light have come to Baerlon, and finding the Governor will not allow more than 10 or so of them in the town at once, have made camp to the north. There are rumors of trouble in Saldaea and a big battle in Ghealdan. In Ghealdan, the self-proclaimed Dragon Reborn has apparently gathered an army of thousands and has named them the People of the Dragon. When the gatekeeper has exhausted his store of news, the party moves on, eventually entering the stableyard of the Stag and Lion Inn through a rear entrance. They are greeted warmly by Master Fitch, who takes them inside with the promise of hot baths. Characters * Moiraine Damodred * al'Lan Mandragoran * Egwene al'Vere * Matrim Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Thomdril Merrilin * Rand al'Thor * Mandarb (animal) * Aldieb (animal) * Cloud (animal) * Bela (animal) * Avin * Mutch * Fitch Referenced * Tam al'Thor * Anla * Brandelwyn al'Vere—as Master al'Vere * Dark One * Nynaeve al'Meara * Kari Thane * Lara Ayellan * Logain Ablar—as Dragon * Governor Adan—as Governor Groups * Aes Sedai * Warders * Trollocs * Draghkar * Women's Circle * Darkfriends * Myrddraal—as Halfmen * Forsaken * Village Council * Children of the Light * Baerlon Watch * People of the Dragon * High Lords of Tear Places * North Road * Baerlon * Stag and Lion Referenced * Two Rivers * Tarendrelle as Taren * Taren Ferry * Watch Hill * Emond's Field * Green * Mountains of Mist * Tar Valon * Caemlyn * Illian * Manetherendrelle—as White River * Deven Ride * Whitebridge Gate * Ghealdan * Saldaea * Tear * Sea of Storms * Stone of Tear * Heart of the Stone * Amador * Winespring Inn Events Referenced * Bel Tine * Winternight * Breaking of the World Items Referenced * Callandor—as the Sword That Cannot Be Touched Concepts * Old Tongue * Flame and the Void * blademaster * Light * Dragon Reborn * Dragon * Dragon's Fang (symbol) * False Dragon One Power * Five Powers * Earth * Wind * Fire * Water * Spirit Culture Stories * Mara and the Three Foolish Kings * The Great Hunt of the Horn * The Karaethon Cycle